


Quema mis muslos, quema mi corazón...

by PrincessHelio



Series: Killing Boys [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Kink, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Esta historia planeaba ser más larga y para el ship Spiderio. Pero apareció este reto de Halloween en una página Starker y dije: Bueno, un buen uso le hara esta ship a la trama.Gracia a Jake Gyllenhaal por su foto fumando, pone caliente a muchas personas.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Killing Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157099





	Quema mis muslos, quema mi corazón...

> _**Llena mis pulmones de tu cigarrillo, que sea solo del tuyo…** _

  
El recorrido que hacía el cigarrillo del cenicero a su boca era lento, como si quisiera marcar el camino imaginario hasta hacerlo realidad. Era tan tortuoso ver como la colilla era aprisionada entre sus labios, lo que tardaba en dar una aspiración, solo apretando entre sus labios, como si supiera que lo observaba, solo una trampa para atraparlo en su momento vergonzoso y aún así, sabiendo que era todo una broma para encontrarlo viendo, no podía apartarse de la perfecta imagen que el señor Stark le entregaba al público al fumar en el comedor de su empresa, como si no pudiera acceder a restaurantes de alta calidad, solo baja a ser el centro de atención.

Aun así, agradece a todos los dioses por permitir que Stark fuera ese tipo de hombres. a los que les encantaba presumir y mostrarse ante todos. Saber que los ojos de casi todos se posaban en él, para poder exagerar sus movimientos y usar la ropa que resalta sus atributos. Gracias a ello más de una vez se ganó el privilegio de ver lo bien que resaltan sus glúteos, los músculos de sus brazos, sus piernas y su miembro.

Peter se llegó a preguntar si así se vería el pene de su jefe entre sus labios, como ese cigarrillo. También pensó en cómo sus insípidos labios harían un esfuerzo por soportar y atrapar el peso y grosor de tan seguro majestuoso miembro.  
Y a pesar de poder tener la mente llena de esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos, un leve sonrojo aun seguía poseyendo sus mejillas cada que las imágenes mentales irrumpían sus pensares. Aun así, tenía la vergüenza de menear su cabeza, como si con ello fueran a desaparecer así como llegaron.

Era su jefe y con ese simple recordatorio, mejor que una meneada de cabeza, todas sus fantasías se apagan rápidamente, como el fuego por falta de oxígeno.

Como si alguien hubiera podido leer su mente, apenado comenzó a juntar los objetos que antes se encontraban llenos con los alimentos para su almuerzo y así poder guardarlos en su pequeña mochila, cuanto antes se alejara de aquella imagen de la tentación misma, mejor.  
Creyendo necesitarlo para continuar su día con algo de ánimo, levantó la mirada de donde sus manos tomaban con fuerza la pequeña bolsa, para poder darle una última mirada al señor Stark. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con esos ojos whisky directamente posados sobre él.

Sintiendo como un muy obvio color rojo que llenaba su rostro empezó a andar, dando leves tropiezos con sus propios pies por los nervios que decidían tomar el mando de su cuerpo entero, esforzándose por avergonzarse un poco más. Abandonó la cafetería lo más rápido que sus articulaciones lo permitieron y aun así, pudo jurar que de fondo escuchó la grave risa del señor Stark.

> _**Y si puedes, marcame con el. Que duela, que al verlos solo piense en ti…** _

  
Recuerda esa vez de tantas que había estado tan ensimismado viendo al señor Stark fumar, porque fue la primera vez que él puso sus ojos sobre su persona y desde entonces había algo en sus ojos que sentenciaba su condena.

Acabar recargado sobre el escritorio de su jefe, aferrándose a todas las hojas sobre la superficie de madera como si su vida dependiera de ello, llenando de su saliva y sudor cada documento importante y sintiendo como el gran miembro empujaba sus entrañas, haciendo puré de ellas.

Sentía su mente alejarse de la realidad, empujado por el placer y su mirar girando hacia su cráneo ante los golpeteos exactos contra su punto dulce.   
Pero cuando sentía que se podría dejar llevar por el dulce sentimiento, la quemadura de un cigarrillo lo devolvía al ahora.

Y sinceramente, le encantaba, deseaba ver sus muslos, su trasero y su cadera llena de circulares quemaduras, sentirlas arder hasta que el señor Stark le prodigara de besos, caricias y suaves halagos por ser tan bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia planeaba ser más larga y para el ship Spiderio. Pero apareció este reto de Halloween en una página Starker y dije: Bueno, un buen uso le hara esta ship a la trama.  
> Gracia a Jake Gyllenhaal por su foto fumando, pone caliente a muchas personas.


End file.
